Eiji, wake up!
by Babydracky
Summary: Romance Eiji KikumaruOishi Syuichiroh! La Golden Pair est un duo exceptionnel ! Toujours soudée pour la victoire, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l’un des deux faillit et se ternit ? Réponse : Les âmes n’en sont que plus liées !
1. Default Chapter

Titre : **Eiji, wake up !**

Auteurs : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13 ! Tous ceux qui aiment le Yaoï soft sont les bienvenus ! Ce sera normalement un one-shot, vu que l'idée d'écrire cet extrait m'est venu cette nuit…

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « The Prince of Tennis » est la propriété exclusive de Takeshi Konomi, de même que tous les personnages !

Résumé : « Romance » Eiji Kikumaru/Oishi Syuichiroh! La Golden Pair est un duo exceptionnel ! Toujours soudée pour la victoire, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l'un des deux faillit et se ternit ? Réponse : Les âmes n'en sont que plus liées !

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai eu l'occasion de regarder les épisodes de cette série que très récemment et je dois admettre que bien que le Yaoi ne soit pas mon obsession, il m'a tout de même été difficile de ne pas en voir des éléments dans cette série… Je comprends enfin l'engouement des Japonais pour cette série, mais aussi pour tous les pairings qui en sont ressortis… J'avoue avoir particulièrement craqué sur le Eiji/Oishi… Ils vont en effet trop bien ensemble !

**Bonjour !**

**Eh oui, c'est encore moi ! On pourrait presque croire que je suis productive en ce moment !**

**Je suis encore une fois désolée pour toutes les personnes qui attendent la suite de mes fics sur Harry Potter mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça pour le moment, et surtout, je n'en ai pas le courage ! Mais encore une fois, je n'abandonne pas ! Jamais !**

**(Pardon surtout à ma petite colline ! Notre collaboration me manque et je vais essayer de me discipliner un peu plus ! J'en profite pour te faire de gros bisous !)**

**Voici donc une nouvelle fic qui ne sera qu'en un seul chapitre ! Ca évitera bien des déceptions par la suite ! J'espère que de nombreux fans trouveront leur plaisir ici et qu'ils aimeront la lecture de cette petite histoire ! Celle-ci se situe au milieu de l'épisode n°33 intitulé « Tie-Break ».**

**Etes-vous nombreux à suivre cette série ? Si oui, quel est votre personnage préféré ? Ca m'intéresse… Je suis toujours aussi curieuse ! En tout cas, moi, je suis complètement sous le charme « évident » de KAIDOH !**

**Aller, bonne lecture ! **

La pire des catastrophes s'était bien produite, le pire de ses cauchemars était bien devenu réalité, ils avaient été vaincu, ils s'étaient fait battre, ils avaient perdu. Cette constatation avait fait l'effet d'un Twist Serve dans la figure à Eiji, il avait cru que jamais plus il ne se relèverait tant le poids de la défaite était lourd sur ses épaules. Le plus dur n'était très certainement pas que la Golden Pair ait perdu, mais qu'elle ait perdu uniquement à cause de lui ! Il était le seul responsable de cet échec cuisant ! Lui seul ! Il s'était laissé embobiner par leurs adversaires de Saint-Rudolph, ils l'avaient malmené comme un débutant et malgré tous les efforts d'Oishi pour le protéger, il avait faibli alors que la victoire leur était encore accessible, au moment décisif !

Les excuses qu'il avait présentées à l'équipe avaient été acceptées sincèrement et sans aucune rancune et ses coéquipiers avaient fait le serment d'apporter la victoire à Seigaku ! A cet instant il ne sentait plus alors aucun de ses muscles et ses jambes cotonneuses menaçaient de céder sous lui à chaque instant. Oishi, partenaire fidèle depuis le premier jour de cette collaboration, avait très certainement senti cette faiblesse soudainement accentuée car il avait amicalement et généreusement resserré l'étreinte autour de sa taille et balancer un peu plus de son poids sur ses épaules et son corps réconfortants. Il avait encore une fois masqué ses faiblesses face aux autres, un sourire serein toujours plaqué sur le visage.

Oishi avait toujours eu une carrure plus développée que la sienne et il avait toujours vu en lui un soutien inébranlable que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Oishi avait un mental de battant et ses ressources étaient impressionnantes. Quand il était sur le court avec lui, Eiji savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'Oishi le couvrirait toujours afin de lui permettre de réaliser les fameuses acrobaties dont il avait le secret et qui avaient fait son nom ! Aujourd'hui encore Oishi n'avait pas dérogé à son poste et l'avait même vaillamment protégé de son corps durant deux sets complets pour lui permettre de récupérer… Effort et sacrifice qui s'étaient montrés vains car lui, Eiji, n'avait pas accompli sa part du marché, il n'avait pas fait honneur à la Golden Pair, il n'avait pas été digne d'Oishi… Comment pourrait-il le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux sans honte ?

Alors que l'eau fraîche dégoulinait le long de son visage encore juvénile, Eiji ne savait plus où il en était et encore moins quoi faire. Il sentait la présence d'Oishi, toujours là, à ses côtés, comme toujours. Mais lui ? Où était-il ? Où avait-il été durant ce match pour Oishi ? La proximité d'Oishi qui avait toujours été un réconfort jusqu'à ce jour, une sécurité, un soutien, était à présent la pire des tortures. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer sa tête de sous ce robinet qui laissait à présent couler une eau beaucoup trop froide qui lui gelait presque le bout du nez après ce match sous ce soleil cuisant.

Comment pourrait-il croiser son regard si droit et si sincère ? Qu'y lirait-il ? Le reproche ? La colère ? Le Mépris ? Non… Bien sûr que non… Oishi le regarderait de ce regard tendre et complice qu'il avait toujours pour lui depuis le jour où leur paire était née, depuis le jours où ils s'étaient découverts si compatibles, si différents et si pareils. Si complémentaires. Mais n'était-ce pas pire ? Savoir qu'Oishi lui pardonnerait sans même lui en avoir voulu un seul instant de sa faiblesse, de la faiblesse de ses muscles, de son mental. Il était si loin d'Oishi. Si proche en cet instant, et si loin pourtant.

Il sursauta, fébrile et manqua de se fracasser la tête contre ce robinet de malheur qui semblait décidé à lui vider toute l'eau du Mississippi sur la tête, alors qu'il sentit la main d'Oishi se poser délicatement sur son épaule si tendue et douloureuse. Il n'avait rien senti jusqu'à présent pourtant. Mais la main d'Oishi sur son épaule était plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumé, plus pesante. Elle symbolisait à elle seule sa conscience souffrante.

« Ouh là ! Le chaton hérisse ses poils, on dirait», s'exclama Oishi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sa voix était sans équivoque, il était badin et ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde comme il le suspectait alors qu'il aurait au moins mérité de bonnes insultes ! Pour cette raison, il ne put rien répliquer à l'usage de ce sobriquet. Chaton… Il était arrivé quelque fois à Oishi de l'appeler de la sorte. En raison de sa façon de jouer, nombreux était ceux à comparer ses mouvements à ceux d'un chat et son coéquipier n'avait pas laissé cette comparaison aux oubliettes et avait décidé de le taquiner de temps à autre à l'aide de ce petit nom qui lui rappelait également sa petite taille. Heureusement qu'avec l'arrivée d'Echizen au club cette année, il n'était plus le plus petit, mais comment ne pas être complexé à côté de Tezuka ou encore Inui qui étaient des géants de la nature ?

Eiji resta donc la tête sous le filet d'eau qui se faisait de plus en plus sibérien, redoutant à présent d'y laisser quelques neurones. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire face à Oishi, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il ne méritait pas un partenaire comme lui !

« Eiji… Tu fais finir par prendre froid si tu continues, même s'il fait très chaud aujourd'hui », reprit Oishi, un pointe d'anxiété clairement distincte dans la voix.

Il pouvait bien s'enrhumer, peu lui importait ! Il pourrait au moins aller se terrer sous sa couette pour ne plus en sortir que pour les examens à venir !

« Tu sais Eiji… Ton gel va finir par partir complètement à ce rythme… », lâcha Oishi l'air indifférent.

Pourtant cette remarque à elle seule fit bondir Eiji comme un félin, et il commença à secoué la tête dans tous les sens afin d'en chasser le maximum de gouttes et tenter de sauver ce qui était possible de sa coiffure qu'il mettait pas loin d'une demi-heure à réaliser le matin ! Comme Oishi le connaissait bien ! C'était vile, très vile !

Alors qui s'ébrouait, le robinet fut fermé et une serviette moelleuse déposée sur sa chevelure trempée. La serviette d'Oishi. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Elle sentait son parfum, son odeur. Oishi sentait l'été, un parfum de musc, sucré mais quelque peu amère. Et sa peau, elle sentait bon le soleil. Cette serviette qui encadrait son visage, qui frôlait sa peau, qui caressait ses sens, était d'un réconfort tel, elle le protégeait du monde et de ce terrible coup du sort, qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'assit lentement sur le rebord des lavabos publics et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement et la serviette lui coller un peu plus à la peau. Elle serait trempée sous peu.

Il sentit alors les mains d'Oishi se poser sur sa tête et commencer à lui essuyer les cheveux. La friction était si légère et si douce qu'au départ il crut qu'il s'était imaginé cette présence, ce contact salvateur. Mais non. Les mains d'Oishi, ses mains si puissantes qui savaient tenir si fermement une raquette de tennis et frapper une balle avec tant de précision et de puissance, étaient bien sur sa tête en train de lui toucher les cheveux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Eiji se sentit rougir et un spasme incontrôlable le traversa. Il trembla de la tête aux pieds. Les frictions, ces petites décharges électriques, provoquaient en lui une sensation tout à fait nouvelle… Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire !

« Tu vois ? Tu va finir par prendre froid avec tes bêtises ! Tu trembles comme une feuille ! », lui dit tendrement Oishi.

_La faute à qui ,_ aurait voulu hurler Eiji. Il n'avait pas froid, loin de là ! Il était à présent envahi par des bouffés de chaleur comme il n'en avait jamais connues même lors des étés les plus caniculaires ! Que faire ? Son ami de longue date, son partenaire légitime, ne pouvait devenir en à peine quelques heures l'homme à fuir absolument ! Il avait encore plus honte que l'instant d'auparavant où il se morfondait sur son sort de perdant ! Que faire ?

Il lui était arrivé de rêver d'Oishi dans des contextes des plus particuliers, se réveillant haletant, mais il s'était toujours dit que cela était dû au stress ou au fait de la promiscuité de son partenaire, ces rêves survenant surtout lors de leurs doubles. Mais là, sentir les mains d'Oishi lui caresser les cheveux avait provoqué en lui un sentiment de malaise suspect et de bien-être malsain. Et pourtant, il en voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus se contenter de les sentir au travers de cette serviette, il les voulait sur lui…

« Tu devrais me réchauffer alors », finit-il par articuler sans même s'en rendre compte, sur un ton moqueur de défi dont il n'usait jamais envers Oishi.

Il leva alors des yeux de félin vers lui, des yeux de chat souhaitant laper son lait. Il découvrit un visage si surpris et si complètement perdu qu'il ne put retenir un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas donné à tous de voir une telle expression sur le visage du Vice Capitaine de Seigaku, un jeune homme si sérieux et si sûr de lui.

« Quoi ? », balbutia ce dernier, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

« Me ré-chau-ffer », articula Eiji alors qu'il se saisissait tendrement des poignets du jeune brun et qu'il faisait glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses joues encore humides et fraîches. Tenir ces poignets si forts entre ses doigts était tout à fait intriguant.

Les mains d'Oishi étaient posées à plat sur les joues d'Eiji et ce dernier ne bougeait plus comme pétrifié. Le trouble d'Oishi était évident et Eiji sut que c'était là sa chance ! L'adversaire ne devait montrer aucune hésitation lors d'un match et ne laisser aucune faille visible ! Il laissa donc sa peau frôler furtivement les doigts d'Oishi et vint petit à petit perdre le bout de son nez contre la large paume qu'il tenait presque avec idolâtrie entre ses doigts. Il laissait son nez humer cette peau si sensible et la caresser librement comme en remerciement.

Oishi ne faisait aucun geste hostile, Eiji ne vit donc aucune raison de mordre pour garder son butin.

« T'es vraiment un chaton, toi ! », finit par lâcher Oishi dans un sourire sincère.

Eiji porta à nouveau son regard sur son partenaire et vit que ce dernier le regardait comme toujours, compréhensif. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas en cet instant, il voulait qu'il comprenne réellement ce qu'il en était ! Qu'il serait son partenaire à lui et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais à personne d'autre. Il était à lui. A lui seul !

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point », ronronna-t-il alors qu'il s'emparait de son pouce entre ses dents.

Il se mit à mordiller tendrement le bout de ce membre devenu en quelques secondes à peine une obsession. Tout ce qu'il découvrait du corps d'Oishi l'obsédait. Il laissa ses incisives supérieures glisser tendrement sur cette chair souple, jouant en de lents va-et-vient, s'emparant d'un peu plus de terrain à chaque fois. Quand ce pouce lui fut devenu familier, il laissa ses canines pointues se mêler à la partie et mordilla cette chair tendre comme une sucrerie longuement désirée. Ses dents se faisaient de plus en plus efficaces et sa gourmandise de plus en plus accrue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », finit par souffler Oishi alors qu'il ne semblait plus maître de lui-même.

Eiji planta son regard dans le sien. Au point où il en était autant dire toute la vérité.

« Je marque _mon _territoire », feula-t-il, enfonçant un peu plus ses crocs.

Oishi sursauta et poussa un petit cri rauque. Eiji cessa son traitement immédiatement se rendant compte qu'il avait dû lui faire mal à s'acharner ainsi sur ce pouce innocent et pourtant si tentateur. Et pourtant infliger ce traitement à Oishi tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux avait quelque chose de puissant, comme un élixir. Mais Eiji savait qu'il avait perdu la tête. Oishi allait le détester pour cela. Mais il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler et à penser rationnellement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Oishi, il ne voulait pas qu'Oishi ait d'autre partenaire que lui, il ne voulait pas qu'Oishi ait d'autres _filles _que lui.

Oishi le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde et Eiji sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge et ses intestins s'emmêler. Que ferait-il si Oishi le rejetait, si Oishi ne voulait plus former la Golden Pair avec lui, s'il ne voulait même plus le voir ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Jamais.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas un chien », lui dit tout simplement Oishi.

Eiji resta là quelque instant à le fixer sans bien comprendre la teneur de ses propos puis il explosa de rire. Oishi ne lui en voulait pas. Oishi savait analyser toutes les situations qu'il avait face à lui et il avait dû le comprendre comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait dû lire en lui, en ses yeux, en son corps.

Eiji planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire et son cœur se souleva d'une joie qu'il avait encore du mal à laisser exploser. Il était heureux. Oishi, _son _Oishi l'avait compris.

« Verts », souffla-t-il.

« Quoi », lâcha à nouveau Oishi déboussolé.

« Tu as de magnifiques yeux verts. Beaucoup de gens les disent noirs, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance de les voir de si près. Un vert si profond que l'on s'y noierait »

Oishi rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel malaise en présence d'Eiji. Eiji était son double et toujours ils avaient su s'entendre et se comprendre. Mais là, jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à ce genre de situations, Eiji en était convaincu.

« Oishi », l'appela-t-il d'une voix traînante, d'une voix presque trop mielleuse.

« Hum », lâcha le jeune homme, peu sûr de lui à présent.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de me consoler pour _ma_ défaite ? », lui susurra-t-il sur un ton presque contrit.

« Eiji, ça n'est pas ta défaite, nous avons joué ensemble et on s'est bien battus », commença Oishi, avant qu'Eiji ne lui pose délicatement un doigt fin sur les lèvres pour le faire gentiment taire. Il savait qu'Oishi ne le laisserait jamais parler de la sorte, endosser une quelconque défaite seul, mais il avait besoin d'être consolé, d'être rassuré.

« Console-moi », lui susurra-t-il alors qu'il laissait sa main glisser dans le cou du jeune homme et qu'il l'attirait lentement à lui.

Il put voir comme un tourbillon profond se former dans cette verdure si sombre avant de la voir s'éclairer un court instant comme illuminée par un unique rayon de soleil qui ne pouvait que l'atteindre brièvement.

Oishi parcourut alors le reste de la distance qui séparait encore leur deux souffles et ses lèvres s'abattirent sur celle d'Eiji puissamment bien que très tendrement. Oishi était en amour comme il était au Tennis ; précis, talentueux et honnête. Dès que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent Eiji laissa échapper un ronronnement de contentement qui le surpris lui-même. Les lèvres d'Oishi semblaient encore plus tendres et délicieuses que l'entremet qu'il avait goûté peu de temps auparavant.

Alors qu'Oishi laissait son souffle chaud se mêler tendrement à celui d'Eiji, ce dernier se laissa emporter par la tentation et emprisonna la lèvre supérieur de son partenaire entre ses lèvres et laissa ses dents la titiller délicatement. Ce fut à Oishi de pousser un gémissement, plus rauque et plus profond.

Ce fut le moment que choisit un trouble-fête pour intervenir.

« Eiji ! Oishi ! Vous venez! Vous allez rater le match de Ryoma! »

« MOMOSHIRO », râla Eiji, dans un sifflement qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Kaidoh la Vipère, qui s'était vu contraint de se séparer de la chaleur d'Oishi alors qu'il la découvrait à peine !

« On arrive ! », répondit Oishi pour eux deux.

Le devoir les appelait, il fallait y aller.

Eiji soupira, déçu de ne pas avoir pu saisir cette chance jusqu'au bout. Mais le charme était rompu et Oishi semblait s'être repris. Il avait été pourtant si mignon avec ses petites joues toutes rouges. Il se leva brusquement pour emboîter le pas à Momoshiro et sentit ses muscles se contracter d'un coup. Il avait oublié durant ces quelques instants à quel point il pouvait avoir mal à tous les muscles que son corps semblait posséder !

Oishi le rattrapa délicatement, laissant sa main droite se faufiler dans son dos.

« Alors… _Mon _chaton ne retombe plus sur ses pattes ? », le taquina-t-il, alors qu'Eiji crut voir les étoiles ou l'équivalent d'une centaine d'amuse chat en une seule seconde. Oui, il était _son _chaton, il était tout ce qu'il voudrait qu'il soit !

« Nrrrron », ronronna Eiji, les yeux suppliant que l'on s'occupe encore de lui.

« Aller ! Moon Volley ! », cria Oishi alors qu'il jetait Eiji sur son dos.

Eiji plaça ses bras autour du cou d'Oishi et il cala sa tête contre le cou du jeune homme qui le portait avec tant d'aisance alors que ce dernier se mettait à marcher. Il aurait pu rester là une éternité. C'était la première fois que son corps était aussi proche de celui d'Oishi et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade à tout rompre et il espérait qu'Oishi ne s'en rende jamais compte.

« Dis, Oishi… », murmura-t-il enfin alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des courts où se joueraient la suite des confrontations contre l'école de Saint-Rudolph.

« Hum… », s'entendit-il répondre.

« Pour notre prochain match… »

« Oui ? », l'incita Oishi à continuer.

« Lorsque nous aurons gagné, car nous allons les écraser quels que soient nos adversaires , comment me récompenseras-tu ? », finit-il dans un petit soufflement qui s'abattit sur la nuque du si stoïque Vice Capitaine provoquant en lui un trouble exquis.

« Te récompenser ? Tu voudras des croquettes de poissons ? », le plaisanta Oishi pour oublier le trouble qui était né en lui et qu'il ne souhaitait pas montrer aux autres membres de Seigaku.

« Nian ! », intervint Eiji.

« Nian ? », le reprit Oishi amusé.

« Nian ! », répéta Eiji encore plus déterminé.

« Que voudras-tu alors ? », lui demanda-t-il un peu trop innocemment au goût d'Eiji.

« Je veux… », commença Eiji avant de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus sensuelle collant ses lèvres à l'oreille de son partenaire, « Je veux que tu me prennes tellement fort que je ne puisse pas en marcher pendant une semaine ! »

Oishi faillit perdre son équilibre et de ce fait faire tomber son précieux fardeau.

« QUOI ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de crier.

« Quoi quoi ? », le reprit Eiji, « Tu veux pas ? »

« Nan ! Euh… C'est pas ça, mais… Je… Tu vois…Comment dire… En fait… Tout d'abord… Et puis… », se perdit Oishi en explications incompréhensibles, le visage tellement en feu qu'Eiji put même constater ses oreilles rougir furieusement.

« Je plaisante », le sauva Eiji, « Je ne peux pas te demander ça… »

Oishi souffla.

« Bah oui… Il nous restera encore des matchs après, alors si je ne peux pas marcher pendant une semaine, on peut dire adieu à notre Golden Pair ! », reprit-il enthousiaste comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, « Par contre, je veux un vrai baiser la prochaine fois ! »

« Un vrai baiser ? », répéta Oishi, « Parce que là ça en était pas un ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! », le gronda Eiji, « Mais… J'aimerais bien que tu y mettes la langue la prochaine fois ! J'ai plus 12 ans ! »

La rougeur ne semblait plus prête à quitter les pommettes d'Oishi à présent ! Eiji ne comprit pas la réponse dans le baragouinage incohérent de son coéquipier mais il ne jugea pas utile de lui faire répéter. S'il ne le faisait pas, ce n'était pas grave, c'est lui qui se chargerait de son cas !

« J'ai un Eiji de compagnie bien exigeant », souffla gentiment Oishi.

« Rrrrroui ! », miaula ce dernier dans son cou alternant caresse et petits baisers furtifs.

Oishi sourit affectueusement alors que ses pas les menaient aux courts et qu'il se demandait si _son _chaton finirait par descendre de son dos à un moment ou à un autre de la rencontre. Son poids ne le gênait nullement mais les spectateurs finiraient par les regarder bizarrement… Mais après tout, les spectateurs n'avaient-ils pas mieux à faire ? Un match de tennis était toujours palpitant à regarder surtout quand Ryoma Echizen se donnait en spectacle ! Sa grande gueule, son sans-gêne et ses provocations sans borne occuperaient bien la peuplade et les protégeraient bien assez longtemps !

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous aura plu ! En tout cas, personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et surtout cela m'a permis de me détendre, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis bien longtemps !

**Désolée pour tous ceux qui attendaient la suite de mes fics Harry Potter ! J'espère tout de même que vous aurez lu ce chapitre et que vous l'aurez apprécié ! Promis je n'abandonne pas mes autres histoires et je m'y remets dès que possible !**

**BISOUS !**

**Bye !**

**BabyD !**

**_Je lance une grande participation ici! S'il y a des pairings dont vous êtes fans dans « Prince of Tennis », proposez-les moi ici et promis, pour ceux qui m'interpelleront, je vous écrirai quelque chose ! Si, si ! C'est pour me motiver ! Vous avez même le droit de me faire part de quelques exigences ! Alors, n'hésitez pas, c'est pas tous les jours Noël !_**


	2. Eiji, Go to Sleep!

Titre : **Eiji, go to sleep !**

Auteurs : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13 ! Tous ceux qui aiment le Yaoï soft sont les bienvenus ! (Ce sera normalement un one-shot, vu que l'idée d'écrire cet extrait m'est venu cette nuit…) Et comme vous venez de le constater, ça n'est plus le cas ! Je suis désespérée… Cette série m'inspire trop décidément.

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « The Prince of Tennis » est la propriété exclusive de Takeshi Konomi, de même que tous les personnages !

Résumé : « Romance » Eiji Kikumaru/Oishi Syuichiroh! La Golden Pair est un duo exceptionnel ! Toujours soudée pour la victoire, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l'un des deux ne peut soutenir l'autre ? Réponse : Les âmes n'en sont que plus liées !

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai eu l'occasion de regarder les épisodes de cette série que très récemment et je dois admettre que bien que le Yaoi ne soit pas mon obsession, il m'a tout de même été difficile de ne pas en voir des éléments dans cette série… Je comprends enfin l'engouement des Japonais pour cette série, mais aussi pour tous les pairings qui en sont ressortis… J'avoue avoir particulièrement craqué sur le Eiji/Oishi… Ils vont en effet trop bien ensemble ! Et comme ils vont si bien ensemble, voici la suite du chapitre précédent !

**Bonjour,**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui continuent à me lire et celles qui ont également souhaité me suivre dans cette aventure ! En ce moment je prends beaucoup de plaisir à regarder la série « Prince du Tennis », ce qui nous vaut cette suite quant au One-Shot Eiji/Oishi que j'avais écrit il y a peu.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, même si je l'ai écrit très rapidement. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais en ce moment je n'ai le temps de rien, alors je fais au mieux !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit quant à cette fic !**

**Je vous rassure tout de suite, j'ai bien pris en note tout ce que vous m'avez dit et bien sûr je ferai de mon mieux pour vous faire plaisir quant aux pairings que vous m'avez proposés. Il y en a qui sont très intéressants !**

**Tsuunami :** Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé, même si concrètement au niveau du style ce n'est pas du tout travaillé… Je n'en ai malheureusement pas le temps. Mais j'espère pouvoir faire mieux sous peu ! De même, j'espère que cette petite suite te plaira ! Je peux déjà t'annoncer que je vais écrire sur Atobe car j'aime beaucoup ce personnage ! Sinon je ne connais pas encore bien Kirihara, et encore moins Yanagi. Quant à Kamio je le trouve très mimi aussi, donc tout est possible. Le Shishido/Otori est tout à fait envisageable ! BISES !

**Fan de Babydracky :** Merci.

**Saya :** Contente que "Eijiminou" te plaise! Le Ryoma/Tezuka est un pairing qui me paraît tout à fait faisable ! Merci.

**Sambre :** Ma Sambre à mouâ ! Merci beaucoup d'être venue lire cette fic ! Je susi tellement contente que ça t'ait plu et que tu m'aies laissé une review ! BISOUS, BISOUS, BISOUS ! Ah, Fuji/Tezuka... Mouais… Pourquoi tu veux toujours que je fasse les couples qui sont les moins évidents pour moi ? TT Moi aussi je t'AIMEUH ! J'espère que cette suite n'est pas trop mauvaise… Tu me diras, hein ?

**Ornaluca :** Coucou toi ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'a plu ! Le lien pour les épisodes me tenterait bien, je crois que les box DVDs ne sortent pas assez vite à mon goût ! Le film avec le frère de Ryôma me tente bien ! Et je te rassure tout de suite, j'adore Ryôma, j'écrirai donc sur lui ! BISOUS !

**Eliséa :** Merci de ta gentille review. J'ai un peu de mal avec le personnage de Fuji, mais je ferai de mon mieux !

**Yunapix :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Renn : **Merci de ta gentille review ! J'ai bien pris en note les couples qui t'intéressaient et j'ai conservé bien précieusement les images !

**Shunrei :** Contente de savoir que tu as aimé Eiji ! Merci de ta gentille review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

**Kaory : **Merci de ta gentille review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également.

**FFelina :** Coucou toi ! Ca me fait plaisir de te relire ! C'est vrai que je quitte rarement la catégorie Harry Potter, mais comme tu vois ça m'arrive également ! Merci de ta gentille réview et sache que j'écrirai des Ryoma/Momo ! Bisous !

**Eiji, Go to sleep !**

La victoire face aux Hyôtei n'avait pas été aisée, toutes les rencontres avaient été des plus difficiles à mener et chaque joueur de Seigaku avait donné le meilleur de ce qu'il avait dans les tripes ! Cette soirée au restaurant de Sushi des Kawamura n'était donc qu'une juste récompense à la hauteur des efforts fournis.

Tous les joueurs, bien qu'exténués, étaient heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment de détente avec les membres du Club et profitaient de tous les mets qui s'offraient à eux aussi généreusement. Les tables basses étaient remplies d'assiettes généreusement fournies des spécialités de Kawamura père et aucun membre du Club de Tennis de Seigaku aurait pu y résister. C'est pourquoi ils se régalaient sans remords.

Oishi, Vice-Capitaine de l'équipe, était si heureux de la victoire tant méritée et si difficilement extirpée de ses camarades qu'il avait presque l'impression d'y avoir participé, d'y avoir contribué, lui-même. Il partageait les festivités. Pourtant, il avait dû rester sur le banc de touche. A cause de cette blessure à sa main maîtresse, il n'aurait pas été capable de tenir une raquette, il s'en était tout de suite aperçu. Il avait donc dû renoncer à participer. Cela avait été difficile à digérer, ne pas pouvoir prendre part à cette rencontre, ne pas pouvoir se battre comme un lion, ne pas pouvoir contribuer à leur sélection en National. Mais surtout, ce qui l'avait le plus troublé était de ne pas pouvoir former la Golden Pair avec Eiji, voir Eiji jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, voir Eiji grandir auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, cela faisait mal quelque part, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, mais il était tellement fier des progrès de son partenaire, le voir être si mâture dans ce jeu cet après-midi, se donner à fond, lui montrer un si fabuleux spectacle. Eiji valait le détour, et plus qu'un coup d'œil.

Alors que ses pensées, sa fierté grandissante, étaient toutes à son partenaire, il entendit le rire si contagieux et caractéristique de ce dernier. Il se tourna alors vers lui pour le contempler, mais ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plut guère. Il en perdit le succulent sushi qu'il tenait maladroitement de ses baguettes.

Eiji était avachi sur Momoshiro et riait à gorge déployée. Ces deux-là semblaient tout à coup s'entendre mieux que jamais. Une victoire aussi flamboyante ne pouvait que les rapprocher. Bien sûr il n'était pas jaloux, mais habituellement Eiji riait avec lui… Eiji était avec lui… Il n'était pas jaloux… Mais…

« Alors, Oishi, un grand garçon comme toi n'arrive plus à tenir ses baguettes ? », le moqua gentiment leur professeur qui passait par là et qui en profita pour se saisir du sushi en fuite.

La remarque attira tout de suite l'attention d'Eiji, dont les sens étaient au moins aussi aiguisés que ceux d'un chat, et qui gardait toujours un œil sur son partenaire même si celui-ci n'y faisait peut-être pas vraiment attention.

« Oishi ! », lança-t-il alors qu'il bondissait, énergique comme toujours, à ses côtés.

« Tu as mal, Oishi ? », poursuivit-il inquiet à présent.

Eiji pouvait changer d'état d'âme et d'expression faciale en à peine quelques secondes, c'était quelque chose de réellement très impressionnant. Quelque chose qu'Oishi, toujours posé, avait du mal à concevoir, à cerner. Mais c'était pourtant ce visage et ce caractère qu'il aimait le plus. Eiji avait quelque chose de particulier, qui faisait de lui un être unique et irremplaçable à ses yeux.

Oishi lui sourit alors tendrement, comme il le faisait toujours. Ce sourire qu'il avait toujours sur ses lèvres mais qu'il destinait le plus souvent à Eiji. Il était content que toute l'attention de ce dernier soit redirigée vers lui à présent, mais il ne devait pas se montrer égoïste, de même qu'il ne devait pas inquiéter son ami plus que nécessaire. La blessure n'était pas bien méchante après tout. Deux semaines d'immobilité et il ne la sentirait même plus ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

« Arrête de me faire ces yeux-là, Eiji », lui répondit-il jovial et doux, alors qu'il fixait les grand yeux marine de son ami qui menaçaient de se noyer sous des larmes à venir, « Je vais bien. Très bien, même. J'ai juste mal saisi le sushi, c'est tout. »

« Quel maladroit tu fais, Vice-Capitaine ! », lâcha Eiji dont le sourire radieux était de retour, « Heureusement que d'habitude tu te saisis mieux de ta raquette ! Je ne veux pas d'un partenaire qui ne saurait pas viser à la perfection la ligne de fond ! »

Oishi ne fit que lui sourire. Comme à son habitude. Il savait quand Eiji plaisantait. Et Eiji le plaisantait souvent. Ils étaient si différents tous les deux, l'un si insouciant et toujours prêt à rire alors que l'autre était beaucoup plus réservé, sérieux et posé. Parfois, on avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient le même âge et encore plus à s'imaginer qu'Eiji était le plus âgé des deux. Toutefois, c'est cette fraîcheur et cette sincérité qu'Oishi préférait en son partenaire. Il le voulait toujours comme ça.

« Tu veux que je te donne la becquée ? », lança soudainement Eiji.

Oishi ne put que bredouiller de faibles protestations alors qu'il était pris par surprise et qu'Eiji s'était déjà traîné jusqu'à lui et qu'il se saisissait de ses baguettes d'une main bien plus assurée que la sienne, toujours étroitement bandée.

« Lequel tu veux ? », lui demanda-t-il de cette voix de partenaire troublé, d'ami inquiet.

Eiji était très concentré comme lorsqu'il suivait une balle des yeux, et comme son partenaire ne lui répondait pas, il se saisit d'un au saumon. Comme il connaissait bien ses goûts , ne put s'empêcher de penser Oishi.

« Allez, fais « Ah » ! », reprit Eiji très concentré.

Oishi crut mourir sur le coup. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse nourrir par Eiji devant tous les membres du Club, qui les regardaient à présent l'air attendri. Son statut de Vice-Capitaine n'y survivrait pas et son honneur d'homme serait bafoué à jamais ! Il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Et pourtant ces yeux ! Les yeux d'Eiji si concentrés à la tâche, si sérieux, si motivés, si inquiets.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il le savait. Quitte à être humilier autant le faire vite.

« Ah… », finit-il par tonner peu convaincu et Eiji n'attendit pas une seconde avant de déposer doucement le sushi entre ses lèvres. Il était étrange de voir Eiji si tendre…

Les yeux d'Oishi glissèrent des yeux de son partenaire, vers ces lèvres que leur propriétaire mordillaient inconsciemment alors qu'il était concentré à sa mission. Ces mêmes lèvres qu'il avait découvertes si douces et si tentatrices à peine deux semaines auparavant. Celles-là même qu'il n'avait pas osé frôler depuis.

Les commentaires fusèrent de tous côtés et Oishi redescendit sur terre, un Eiji pratiquement assis sur ses genoux ayant décidé qu'il devait le nourrir comme le ferait une maman oiseau avec ses petits encore dépendant de leur nid d'oseille. C'était effrayant quelque part.

Leurs camarades se remirent petit à petit à leurs occupations, se disant que s'il voulait manger quelque chose avant qu'Eiji ne mettent tout dans le gosier de son si _cher_ partenaire, ils devaient s'y mettre plus sérieusement. Oishi et Eiji furent donc laissés à leur dîner, tout le monde comprenant qu'ils devaient avoir besoin de se retrouver.

« Eiji… », réussit à articuler Oishi entre deux bouchées, c'est que Eiji avait les baguettes rapides et précises, « Toutes mes félicitations pour aujourd'hui ».

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le féliciter comme il se devait et il mettait un point d'honneur à le faire. Son ton était si solennel qu'Eiji s'interrompit dans son élan.

« Nya ? », lâcha Eiji surpris.

« Tu as très bien joué. Vraiment. Tu m'as impressionné », avoua Oishi qui se sentit quelque peu ému au souvenir de ce match où Eiji s'était montré si passionné.

Alors qu'il lui parlait, Oishi avait machinalement laissé sa main valide se perdre dans la chevelure de son ami. Il était si fier et ce sentiment prévalait tout autre en lui en cet instant.

« J'aurais aimé être celui qui jouait avec toi tout à l'heure. J'aurais voulu être celui à réussir à te motiver ainsi. J'aurais voulu t'offrir cette victoire », Oishi ne se rendait plus compte qu'il parlait aussi ouvertement à Eiji. Il lui confiait tout simplement ses pensées les plus sincères, ce qu'il avait ressenti en le regardant jouer. Il aurait voulu être Momo. Il aurait voulu être avec Eiji.

Il n'était pas amer, c'était juste une honnête constatation. Il aurait tant aimé être celui à vivre ce match avec Eiji. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Alors qu'il avait réussi à conserver son poste de titulaire pour le tournoi du Kansaï, il avait fallu qu'il se blesse le jour même de cette rencontre si décisive pour l'avenir de leur équipe. Le sort n'avait pas joué en sa faveur aujourd'hui.

Eiji, pour sa part, ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à ronronner pour faire part de son contentement à ces caresses si subites et tant appréciées, à ce traitement que le chat qui était en lui appréciait au plus haut point, ou bien tenter de faire comprendre à Oishi que si c'était pour débiter des âneries pareilles, il ne le laisserait plus parler. A croire que les quelques millimètres de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête ne protégeaient définitivement sa caboche de la fuite de neurones !

« Oishi… », Eiji fit la moue, « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu étais sur le court avec moi tout à l'heure… Je ne pourrais pas jouer sans toi, tu le sais ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Même si tu n'as pas pu être auprès de moi physiquement, que tu n'avais pas ta raquette en main, tu étais là dans ma tête, tu étais là dans mon cœur ! Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi de tout le match, sentant ta présence à mes côtés, écoutant ta respiration haletante et apaisante, protégé par ton ombre. Tu étais avec moi, Oishi ! Oishi, tu es MON partenaire ! »

Oishi lui sourit tendrement. Comme Eiji pouvait s'emporter ! Mais ces paroles lui faisaient du bien. Bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, il semblait qu'il eût besoin d'être rassuré. De savoir qu'Eiji voulait toujours former la Golden Pair avec lui, qu'il considérait toujours leur Golden Pair comme ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Toutefois, ce soir, il lui sembla qu'Eiji était quelque peu plus fébrile que d'habitude. Qu'il se laissait emporter plus facilement. Son comportement lui paraissait presque imprévisible. Chose qu'il ne ressentait jamais en présence d'Eiji.

« Merci _chaton_ », finit-il par lui susurrer doucement à l'oreille afin de ne pas être entendu de l'équipe, réellement touché par ces paroles.

Il n'avait plus osé user de ce petit nom récemment, ne sachant pas réellement sur quel pied danser quant à cette nouvelle relation qu'il tentait tous deux de bâtir ensemble. Il semblait que, d'un commun accord, ils aient décidé de mettre leur relation un certain temps en stand by pour ne pas faire de bêtises ou quelque chose d'irrémédiable. Toutefois, Oishi était conscient qu'il ne pourrait accepter de ne rester qu'ami avec Eiji. Maintenant qu'il l'avait découvert autrement, il avait besoin de plus. Mais jamais il ne pourrait faire le premier pas, ce premier pas décisif.

Eiji, pour cacher son embarras et se rapprocher stratégiquement d'Oishi lui tendit un autre Sushi et reprit la parole. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche physiquement d'Oishi qu'il en était troublé, de même que son partenaire s'était montré un peu plus distant que d'habitude après leur premier baiser si furtif. Cela pourrait-il changer ce soir ? Ferait-il avancer les choses cette nuit ? Il était prêt à tout pour avoir son Oishi. Pour qu'Oishi le prenne enfin au sérieux. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement.

« En parlant de ça, Oishi », lâcha-t-il d'une voix détachée, « Ne m'avais-tu pas promis quelque chose pour notre prochaine victoire ? »

Oishi le fixa un instant, ne voyant clairement pas où il voulait en venir pour une fois. Puis, alors que ses pensées s'ordonnaient, ses joues s'empourprèrent simultanément. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eiji qui avait tout de suite compris qu'Oishi avait enfin saisi où il voulait en venir. Il aurait sa récompense coûte que coûte !

Oishi ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était impensable qu'Eiji lui demande cela, ici, au risque d'être entendu et vu de tous. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était bien moins réservé que d'habitude. Bien sûr, Eiji n'était pas du tout du genre timide, cela était un fait évident. Mais là, lui demander _cela _aussi ouvertement. Oishi n'en revenait pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Alors, Oishi ? J'attends ! », protesta Eiji tout en se rapprochant de lui.

L'espace vitale d'Oishi était furieusement menacé et ses joues risquaient de virer à un rouge tomate bien mûres sous peu, si ça n'était pas déjà fait. Que se passait-il ? Eiji était si confiant, si entreprenant tout à coup.

« Tu avais bien dit _notre _victoire… », tenta de le raisonner Oishi, pas réellement disposé à se donner ainsi en spectacle. Surtout concernant quelque chose qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Comment Eiji pouvait être ainsi sans cœur, aussi léger, et ne pas se soucier de ce que diraient ou penseraient les autres ? Croyait-il réellement qu'il accepterait, lui, de faire _cela_ en public ?

« Oishi », articula Eiji, la voix bien plus grave qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, « Nous ne discutons plus de cela. C'est _notre _victoire, point final. Ne revenons plus là-dessus et donne-moi ma récompense ! Maintenant ! »

Accompagnant la parole par les gestes, Eiji posa délicatement mais pas moins sensuellement ses mains sur les cuisses d'Oishi et commença à les caresser langoureusement et plus ou moins discrètement. Ca en était trop pour Oishi ! Il était connu pour être patient, très patient, mais même sa patience légendaire avait des limites, et là, ça en était trop ! Le comportement d'Eiji était trop bizarre, ses yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur, et pire que tout, son propre corps commençait à répondre de manière honteuse à ces approches et à ces propositions.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

Alors qu'il se reculait brusquement pour se défaire de l'emprise d'Eiji, pour ne pas lui céder, il posa durement sa main blessée au sol et ce geste malheureux lui arracha un cri de douleur. La blessure n'était peut-être pas très grave, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire mal !

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de se dire qu'il n'avait pas tant mal que ça, que la douleur n'était qu'une information que le cerveau communiquait à son corps, Oishi sentit les doigts d'Eiji se nouer tendrement, mais pas moins possessivement, aux siens invalides. Puis lentement, très légèrement, des caresses se firent sentir. Du bout de ses doigts si experts, Eiji redessinait les bandages qui étaient noués autour de la main blessée, procurant des frissons dans chaque membre ainsi exposé. Alors qu'Oishi restait muet, troublé par ces sensations nouvelles et envoûté par ce traitement si tendre, Eiji lui souffla des mots à l'oreille qu'il crut ne pas bien comprendre tout d'abord.

« Allons Vice-Capitaine, ne faites pas trop d'efforts, vous risquez de vous faire très mal ! Je sais que c'est dur d'avoir votre main d'écriture et de tennis blessée, surtout à votre jeune âge. Mais il va falloir la ménager… »

Le ton d'Eiji était trop calculé et sa voix si différente.

« Mais si vous avez besoin de mon aide », reprit-il dans un souffle langoureux qui électrisa Oishi, « C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous prêterais main forte… Ma main est à votre disposition, je vous l'accorde. Pour toutes les nécessités de la vie… »

« Absolument toutes », finit-il par ajouter d'une voix encore plus mystérieuse.

Oishi ne pouvait en écouter davantage. Le garçon qui était face à lui n'était pas Eiji, ce n'était pas son Eiji, son chaton ! Jamais il n'aurait cherché à l'acculé de la sorte. Jamais !

« Lâche-moi », lui cracha-t-il alors qu'il le repoussait sans ménagement.

Il se leva sans demander son reste et Eiji faillit se retrouver le nez le premier sur le tatami du restaurant tant cette retraite l'avait surpris. Oishi n'aurait jamais repoussé Eiji, pour quoi que ce soit, mais il avait bien vu à l'instant que ce dernier se moquait de lui et qu'il cherchait à le repousser dans ses retranchements, cherchant toujours à repousser les limites de sa patience plus loin. Pourquoi ce jeu dangereux ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il n'avait pu l'accepter.

Il avait été trop loin. Il l'avait acculé au fond d'un profond terrier, l'avait obligé à se terrer, et il s'était vu contraint de mordre afin de parvenir à s'enfuir. De partir loin, le plus loin possible. Et où s'était-il retrouvé plus honteux que jamais ? Dans les toilettes du restaurant ! Avec un problème sur les bras, un très gros problème. Son sang bouillait en lui, tourbillon insatiable, et semblait se diriger à vitesse fulgurante vers un point précis qui le tiraillait et qu'il aurait voulu oublier tant il lui faisait honte.

Certes il était un jeune homme plein de force et de vitalité, mais cela ne suffisait pas comme prétexte. Comment pouvait-il, Ô grand Dieu, avoir ce genre de pensées impures envers Eiji ! C'était répugnant ! Si Eiji le découvrait, il le fuirait très certainement. Plus jamais il ne voudrait faire de double avec lui. Oishi tentait de reprendre son calme et de respirer le plus lentement possible. Il était hors de question qu'il en vienne à des solutions extrêmes dans un lieu public, et surtout dans le restaurant des parents de Kawamura ! De toute façon, sa main invalide ne le lui aurait pas permis.

Alors qu'il était en train de s'essuyer le visage, qu'il avait bien dû se rincer une bonne dizaine de fois, et qu'il mordait la serviette à pleine dent pour ne pas crier, il sentit des bras hésitants se nouer autour de sa taille. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette chaleur entre mille. Eiji.

« Tu es fâché, Oishi », murmura-t-il à peine suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, « Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas te mettre en colère… Je plaisantais…Tu m'en veux ? »

La voix tremblante d'Eiji était à elle seule une bonne raison pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Oishi savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer faible face à Eiji, mais il avait du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi , Eiji. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à te suivre ce soir », répondit-il calmement un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qu'Eiji aimait tant voir ou entendre dans sa voix.

« Excuse-moi…Je n'aurais pas dû prendre de bière…Ca me rend quelque peu téméraire, on dirait », lui confia-t-il alors qu'il appuyait son front brûlant contre son épaule.

« Eiji ? T'as bu ? », lâcha Oishi surprit. Il comprenait mieux le comportement suspect de son ami à présent. Il avait dû se saisir discrètement du verre de leur professeur. Il était très doué pour subtiliser des choses quand il en avait besoin !

« Allez, ne tremble pas comme ça, je ne t'en veux pas et tu le sais », conclut Oishi devant le malaise de son partenaire, alors qu'il lui couvrait tendrement les mains des siennes.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Eiji blottissant même son visage dans ce creux si réconfortant et solide que créait l'omoplate. Comme il était bon de sentir à nouveau ce corps chaud sous ses doigts, d'humer son parfum !

« Oishi », lui souffla-t-il enfin au creux de l'oreille s'étant élevé sur la pointe des pieds.

« Oui ? », répondit innocemment le Vice-Capitaine.

« Récompense-moi, maintenant ! Je n'en peux plus t'attendre ! Depuis notre défaite face à Fudomine, tu ne m'as plus touché ! », sa voix était presque gémissante.

Etait-ce un reproche ?

« Eiji, je ne voulais rien brusquer c'est tout… Je ne voulais pas perdre ce que nous avions… Je ne voulais pas bousculer les événements…», lui répondit le plus sincèrement possible Oishi.

« Eh bien, bouscule-moi à présent, ou c'est moi qui te coince entre ce lavabo et le sèche mains ! », le menaça le petit chaton.

Oishi se tourna lentement, un sourire quelque peu différent dessiné sur les lèvres, et alors que les mains possessives et chaudes d'Eiji trouvaient leur place sur ses hanches, les siennes vinrent se poser sur les joues enflammées de son partenaire. En le regardant de plus près, il se demanda comment il n'avait pas constaté tout de suite que ce dernier avait bu. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants, plus malicieux, ses lèvres étaient tremblantes et ses joues rougies. Mais était-ce uniquement dû à l'alcool ?

Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Eiji les découvrant brûlantes. Puis il laissa ses pouces glisser lentement sur ses pommettes empourprées, cherchant à découvrir et à retenir physiquement ce visage qu'il aimait tant à observer, qui était si honnête, comme un artiste donne naissance à une poterie.

Après s'être perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux toujours si sincères, toujours si criant de vérité, Oishi se baissa très lentement, si lentement qu'il eut l'impression lui-même d'assister à l'un de ces fameux ralentis dans les films, ne quittant pas un instant ces yeux du regard, qui continuaient à le fixer. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent enfin, émues, sur les pétales rosées si offertes et fébriles, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine comme pour s'en évader.

C'était encore meilleur que la première fois.

Il laissa d'abord la douceur de cette soie imprégner tous ses sens et alors qu'il sentait le souffle plus rapide d'Eiji s'abattre sur sa bouche, il se fit plus téméraire et laissa sa langue se glisser entre ses lèvres et venir titiller celles qui le tentaient tant.

Comme son chaton était devenu docile !

Le sang battait frénétiquement à ses tempes à présent et il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pour eux. Il ne voyait plus rien ; il n'entendait plus rien. Il sentait juste ces lèvres. Il les dessinait, les découvrait.

Eiji, si impatient, ne bougeait plus et n'osait faire davantage tant le comportement d'Oishi le troublait. Il avait tant attendu cet instinct qu'à présent il était en panique et qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'un seul baiser d'Oishi le rendrait aussi faible ? Aussi soumis ? Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton et que ses genoux allaient le lâcher à chaque instant. Il allait défaillir.

Alors qu'il croyait qu'Oishi allait clore ainsi leur étreinte, ne sentant aucun retour encourageant de sa part, quel idiot il faisait , il sentit cette langue si douce lui quémander le droit de le goûter et faire céder ses lèvres encore closes.

C'est avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas qu'il lui céda le passage et qu'il l'accueillit en lui. C'était une sensation nouvelle. Une sensation grisante ! Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Son Oishi était à lui et il voulait le savoir et le sentir encore et encore ! Plus leur baiser se faisait passionné, plus la tête lui tournait. Oishi semblait toujours si loin de lui ces derniers temps qu'une proximité aussi soudaine le remplissait d'une joie mal contenue. Et c'est par un enthousiasme endiablé qu'il espéra combler les lacunes en technique afin qu'Oishi ne déteste pas ce baiser. Ce premier d'une longue série l'espérait-il.

Oishi se montrait si dominant et si conquérant en cette caresse qu'Eiji crut en perdre la raison, jamais il n'avait vu Oishi ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se laisserait ainsi posséder et mener par qui que ce soit, mais tant que c'était Oishi, il pouvait tout accepter. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance, il savait qu'Oishi était un homme sur qui il pouvait compter, il lui donnerait tout. Absolument tout.

Leurs langues apprenaient à se connaître, devenaient familières et dansaient d'une plus belle harmonie à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Toutefois le besoin d'air se manifesta petit à petit et lorsque cette nécessité se fit plus forte, presque insupportable, c'est Eiji, suffocant, qui supplia Oishi de lui accorder un court répit.

« Oishi… », haleta-t-il, « Je… n'peux…plus…respirer… »

Cette phrase était presque passée inaperçue entre les baisers furtifs et les caresses dont le gratifiait Oishi, et alors que ce dernier s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres et que ses mains venaient se saisir de ses mèches folles, Eiji se demanda à quoi bon respirer pouvait-il servir en cet instant magique.

« Oishi », gémit-il enfin, « Demain, je ne veux plus marcher droit… »


End file.
